<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voldemort x Reader by Beetro0t, DyslexicDoodleMcBob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563482">Voldemort x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetro0t/pseuds/Beetro0t'>Beetro0t</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicDoodleMcBob/pseuds/DyslexicDoodleMcBob'>DyslexicDoodleMcBob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood, Maid dress, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Therapy, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetro0t/pseuds/Beetro0t, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicDoodleMcBob/pseuds/DyslexicDoodleMcBob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>U luv Voldemort and u wanna feck him. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Voldemort/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voldemort x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YAOU AS want fuck Voldermort. You ar tinking about Voldemort's thicccc ass. Voldemort slammed open the door with his big, hairy cock. He hads a maid costume on and he was waitin for Y/N reaction. Y/N threw themself onto Voldemort's tall figure and then said "You look sexy tonite, i can't wait to unwrap u." Y/N started kizzing Voldermort aggressivly and Voldemort grabbed Y/N's wig and it flew off and then Voldemort said "Wig snatch." Moldevort picked up Y/N and threw them on the bed. Voldemort turned Y/N  on their knees and then said "Consume." </p><p>Y/N grabbed his HAIRY wand and VOLdemort moaned in a high pitch. Y/N took Voldemört's wand in a steady grip and Voldemort said "SUCK IT, MATHAFACKA" and Y/N blushd as hard as Voldemort's cock. Y/N put Voldemorts meat in his mouth and Våldemört said "Nngh, yes." Y/N was choking on his big ass cock and Voldemort said "choke me like you hate me but you love me" and Y/N said "*gargling noises". "You wanna hear the sexiest thing ever?" "Yes, i beg you!" Y/N said. "Your mom" Voldemort said. Y/N said "Oh, daddy!" and moaned aggressively. Voldemårt came in Y/N's mouth. "Yum" Y/N siad. "GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEEES" Voldemort shouted. Y/N did as he asked and got on their hands and knees. "Get ready, you little whore."</p><p>Voldemort unzipped Y/Ns pants and started spanking Y/N as hard as he could, drawing blood. Y/N screamed in pain and delight, while Voldemort continued to spank Y/N. Voldabort took off Y/Ns dick sock and Y/N blushed and said "Oh lord daddy, just fuck me already." and Voldmeort put his big shiny meat scepter in Y/Ns ass. Y/N screamed in pain, but it slowly turned into pleasure.  "Ah, harder daddy." Y/N moaned. Voldemort thrusted violently in and out of Y/N and and and vOLDEMORT said "Yeehaw." Voldemort did crucio in Y/Ns ass with his meat wand. Y/N liked it and groaned aggressively. </p><p>Voldemort came on Y/Ns bASS, spraying his glowing white liquid everywhere. Y/N came not too long after and collapsed on the bed.</p><p>Oh dAdDy, that was the bEst moment of may laif, Y/N said and Voldemort agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why are you reading this. Are you okay? Do you need therapy? ._. Probably after reading this. Haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>